gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liberty Rock Radio 97.8
Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars und Grand Theft Auto V, der Lieder des Musikgebiets Rock spielt. Er wirbt mit dem Spruch „Where the Rock never dies“ (dt. Wo der Rock nie stirbt) und wird unter anderem von Max Renda und VIG Insurance präsentiert. Lieder in GTA IV *'Black Sabbath' – Heaven and Hell :Musik/Text: R.J. Dio, T. Iommi, W. Ward und T. Butler :Veröffentlicht von Essex Music International, Inc. (ASCAP)/NIJI Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records nach Vereinbarung von Warner Music Group und Black Sabbath *'Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band' – Her Strut :Musik/Text: B. Seger :Veröffentlicht von Gear Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records, Inc. unter Lizenz von EMI Film & Television Music *'David Bowie' – Fascination :Musik/Text: D. Jones und L. Vandross :Veröffentlicht von Chrysalis Music Publishing/EMI Music Publishing/Tintoretto Music/RZO Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von RZO Music *'Electric Light Orchestra' – Evil Woman :Musik/Text: J. Lynne :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records nach Vereinbarung mit SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT *'Elton John' – Street Kids :Musik/Text: E. John und B. Taupin :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records Ltd. unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'Genesis' – Mama :Musik/Text: Genesis :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Philip Collins Ltd./Anthony Banks Ltd./Michael Rutherford Ltd. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group und EMI Records U.K. *'Godley & Creme' – Cry :Musik/Text: K. Godley und L. Creme :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Polydor Ltd. U.K. unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'Heart' – Straight on :Musik/Text: S. Ennis, A. Wilson und N. Wilson :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records nach Vereinbarung mit SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT *'Hello' – New York Groove :Musik/Text: R. Ballard :Veröffentlicht von BMG Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rollercoaster Records *'Joe Walsh' – Rocky Mountain Way :Musik/Text: R. Grace, K. Passarelli, J. Vitale und J. Walsh :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Geffen Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'R.E.M.' – Turn you inside-out :Musik/Text: W. Berry, P. Buck, M. Mills und M. Stipe :Veröffentlicht von Warner-Tamerlane Pub. Corp. (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von R.E.M./Athens, Ltd. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group *'Q Lazzarus' – Goodbye Horses :Musik/Text: W. Garvey :Veröffentlicht von Q&B Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MGM Music *'Queen' – One Vision :Musik/Text: Queen :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Hollywood Records und EMI U.K. *'Steve Marriott’s Scrubbers' – Cocaine :Musik/Text: T. Hinkley, S. Marriott und G. Ridley :Veröffentlicht von Royalty Network im Auftrag von David Platz Music (BMI)/Bulstrode Music/Steve Marriott Licensing Co., Ltd./Bucks Music Group :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Eagle Rock Entertainment, Ltd *'Stevie Nicks' – Edge of Seventeen :Musik/Text: S. Nicks :Veröffentlicht von Welsh Witch Music nach Vereinbarung nach Sony/ATV Music Publishing (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Modern Records, Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group *'The Black Crowes' – Remedy :Musik/Text: C. Robinson und R. Robinson :Veröffentlicht von Warner Chappell Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von American Recordings nach Vereinbarung mit SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT *'The Sisters of Mercy' – Dominion/Mother Russia :Musik/Text: A. Eldritch :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Music U.K. Ltd. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group *'The Smashing Pumpkins' – 1979 :Musik/Text: B. Corgan :Veröffentlicht von Chrysalis Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Virgin Records America, Inc. unter Lizenz von EMI Film & Television Music *'The Who' – The Seeker :Musik/Text: P. Townshend :Veröffentlicht von Careers BMG Music Publishing (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Geffen Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'The Stooges' – I wanna be your Dog :Musik/Text: D. Alexander, R. Ashton und I. Pop :Veröffentlicht von Bug Music, Inc. (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The RCA Records Label nach Vereinbarung mit SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT *'Thin Lizzy' – Jailbreak :Musik/Text: P. Lynott :Veröffentlicht von Pippin The Friendly Ranger Music Co., Ltd., verwaltet durch Universal Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records Ltd. unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'ZZ Top' – Thug :Musik/Text: B. Gibbons, D. Hill und F. Beard :Veröffentlicht von Stage Three Music (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Lieder in den Episoden *'AC/DC' – Touch too much :Musik/Text: B. Scott, A. Young und M. Young :Veröffentlicht von Carlin America :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony Music Entertainment *'Aerosmith' – Lord of the Thighs :Musik/Text: S. Tyler :Veröffentlicht von Music of Stage Three (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment *'Alice Cooper' – Go to Hell :Musik/Text: A. Cooper, B. Ezrin und D. Wagner :Veröffentlicht von Irving Music, Inc. im Auftrag von ALL BY MYSELF PUBL. CO./Sony ATV Music/Spirit One Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing *'Bon Jovi' – Wanted dead or alive :Musik/Text: J. Bon Jovi und R.S. Sambora :Veröffentlicht von Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC/Aggressive Music und Universal Polygram International Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'Deep Purple' – Highway Star :Musik/Text: J. Lord, I. Paice, I. Gillan, R. Glover und R. Blackmore :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing im Auftrag von Glenwood Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing and EMI Records UK *'Edgar Winter Group' – Free Ride :Musik/Text: D. Hartman :Veröffentlicht von EMI Blackwood Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Columbia Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony Music Entertainment *'Foghat' – Drivin’ Wheel :Musik/Text: D. Peverett und R. Price :Veröffentlicht von Loentz Music (ASCAP) und WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Bearsville Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing *'Iron Maiden' – Run to the Hills :Musik/Text: S.P. Harris :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music- Z Tunes Llc. im Auftrag von Imagem London Ltd. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises und EMI Records UK *'Jefferson Starship' – Jane :Musik/Text: C. Chaquico, D. Freiberg, P. Kantner und J. McPherson :Veröffentlicht von Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI)/Little Dragon Music/Kosher Dill Music, Dill Music/Pods Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von RCA Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony Music Entertainment *'Lynyrd Skynyrd' – Saturday Night Special :Musik/Text: E.C. King und R. Van Zant :Veröffentlicht von Songs of Universal, Inc. in eigenem Auftrag und Longitude Music/Universal Music Corp. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records nach Vereinbarung mit Universal Music Enterprises *'Mötley Crüe' – Wild Side :Musik/Text: T. Lee, N. Sixx und V. Neil :Veröffentlicht von Tommy Land/Safe N Sound, Sixx Gunner Music (ASCAP) und Warner Chappell Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von 11-7 Recording Corp. in Lizenz von Masters 2000, Inc. *'Nazareth' – Hair of the Dog :Musik/Text: P. Agnew, M. Charlton, W. McCafferty und D. Sweet :Veröffentlicht von Carlin America, Inc. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Nazareth (Dunfermline) Ltd. *'Rod Stewart' – Every Picture tells a Story :Musik/Text: R. Stewart und R. Wood :Veröffentlicht von UniChappell Music Inc. (BMI)/Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) und EMI Blackwood Music Inc. (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Mercury Records nach Vereinbarung mit Universal Music Enterprises *'Saxon' – Wheels of Steel :Musik/Text: P. Byford, S. Dawson, P. Gill, G. Oliver und P. Quinn :Veröffentlicht von Carlin America :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Steamhammer, ein Tochterunternehmen der SPV GmbH *'Styx' – Renegade :Musik/Text: T. Shaw :Veröffentlicht von Almo Music Corp. in eigenem Auftrag und Stygian Songs (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von A&M Records nach Vereinbarung mit Universal Music Enterprises *'The Doobie Brothers' – China Grove :Musik/Text: Charles T. Johnston :Veröffentlicht von Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Warner Bros. Records Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing *'The Doors' – Five to One :Musik/Text: J. Densmore, R. Kreiger, R. Manzarek und J. Morrison :Veröffentlicht von Wixen Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Elektra Entertainment Group nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing *'The James Gang' – Funk #49 :Musik/Text: J.K. Fox, D. Peters und J.F. Walsh :Veröffentlicht von Songs of Universal, Inc. in eigenem Auftrag und Home Made Music Co. (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records nach Vereinbarung mit Universal Music Enterprises Beta-Lieder In der Beta-Version von The Lost and Damned wurde auch mit diesen Liedern geplant, letztlich wurde aber keines von ihnen aufgenommen. *Billy Squier – The Stroke *Black Oak Arkansas – Hot and Nasty *Breakwater – Release the Beast *Iron Maiden – The Trooper *Judas Priest – Breaking the Law *Love and Rockets – Motorcycle *Mötley Crüe – Kickstart my Heart *Motörhead – Ace of Spades *Nazareth – Changin’ Times *New York Dolls – Private World *Python Lee Jackson mit Rod Stewart – In a broken Dream *Rare Earth – (I know) I’m losing you *Robin Trower – Day of the Eagle *Steppenwolf – Ride with me *Ted Nugent – Hey Baby *The Cult – Born to be wild *The Doobie Brothers – Long Train Runnin’ *The Rolling Stones – Fingerprint File *Tubeway Army – Bombers *Warren Zevon – Lawyers, Guns and Money Trivia * Liberty Rock Radio ist der Lieblingsradiosender von Johnny Klebitz, Patrick McReary und The Lost. * Drei Lieder des Senders laufen während des The-Lost-and-Damned-Abspanns im Hintergrund: „China Grove“ , „Every Picture Tells a Story“ und „Touch Too Much“ . * Deep Purples „Highway Star“ spielt automatisch in der Mission Clean and Serene..., wenn man Billy Grey von der Entzugsklinik abholt. * Ein Jingle enthält die ersten Sekunden von „Dead in Hollywood“ (Murderdolls). In anderen werden noch die Lieder „No Way“ (Eingangsriff) von Korn und „I don’t wanna be me“ (Bass-Reef) von Type O Negative gespielt. * Im PC-Trailer für GTA IV läuft Godley & Cremes „Cry“ und „Wild Side“ von Mötley Crüe im zweiten The-Lost-and-Damned-Trailer. * An folgenden Orten läuft der Sender standardmäßig: Broker-Speicherhaus, einige Burger Shots, einige Cluckin’ Bell, Memory Lanes und Pretty Boys Werkstatt. * „Dominon“ , „I wanna be your Dog“ und „Remedy“ werden im Hintergrund von Iggy Pops Moderationen eingesetzt. * „I wanna be your Dog“ von den Stooges wird bei ZiT fälschlicherweise Iggy Pop zugeschrieben. Siehe auch * Liberty-Rock-Radio-Imaging Weblinks * Von Rockstar Games erstellte Liberty-Rock-Radio-Playlist bei iTunes und auf Spotify en:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pl:Liberty Rock Radio pt:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 ru:Liberty Rock Radio Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Pop-Musik Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia